Across Dimensions
by Screamindivr145
Summary: What would happen if you were given the choice to go to any kind of world you wanted? Would it be a paradise? A fantasy? Or hell itself? Eric is about to find out what's in store for him when his only desire is to protect his friend. HaremxOC HaremxNaruto
1. The End

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to write this. A lot has been going on. My cat died. I got a new job. My sister got married. Then, on top of that I've been in this huge writing funk for a while. I was never in the mood to write anything. I actually wrote this chapter once, but ended up hating how I did it so I changed it a bit. That's when the funk hit. Yesterday though, I just suddenly was in the mood to write. Anywho, here is the story I told you about in the final update of my last story. I'm still not happy about my writing ability so don't hate me please.**

** One warning though, anyone who just criticizes without being constructive at all, I will block you. If you choose to be a little pussy and not log in so I can respond back to you, I will call you out in my next chapter. Anyone who read my stuff before knows that is not an empty threat. I understand criticism, and I have come across stories myself that just angered me with how bad they were, but I never just criticized the person. I always told them how they could improve their ability and style.**

** I know you all hated my updates, but I tend to forget to tell you certain things. So here's a heads-up now. I will be doing updates still. It'll include anything I forgot to tell you or what you can expect for the next chapter.**

** Also, I NEED REVIEWS! It's what drives me. I want to hear about what you liked, what you didn't like, what you think I could improve, what ideas you think would be cool, and However, there was one guy that did this and I will block people that do this because it's very irritating. Do not give me a play by play of what you are reading. A lot of it is completely out of context and I do not know how to respond to it. So, if you want me to improve or to just please me in general, write me reviews. Talk to me. I don't care. I need to hear from you all.**

** Chapter updates will happen randomly. Some may come quickly. Some may take a while. It all depends on my mood.**

** One more thing. This will end up being a harem fanfiction with my OC and Naruto being at the middle of it all. NarutoxHinata WILL HAPPEN, they are my favorite pairing so do not bitch about it, and there will be lemons later on. They will be absolutely over the top and my characters will be well endowed. That's how I like my stories. Big, boobs. Big dicks. Gallons of cum. Completely unrealistic. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

** Anyways, I really hope you enjoy my new story. Stories about the multiverse interest me greatly, one reason why I love fanfictions, so I've always wanted to do something about someone going to another universe.**

** (BREAK)**

It was December 20, 2012. The day before the world would supposedly end. For me it was just a day that came before the next. While everybody was rushing around, getting laid, and doing that one thing they always wanted to do, I was at a friends house for a small "End of the World" party.

"Hey, Eric. Get over here. It's almost midnight. We want to take one last drink before we all bite it." I looked up as my friend, Chris, called out to me. I put on a smile and walked over taking the shot of liquor he was holding out to me. "Well guys this is it. If the world ends tonight-"

"Which it won't." I spoke up.

"Oh shut up. If it ends after tonight, I want you all to know that it has been one hell of a ride." With that Chris, our friend Tara, and I downed our shots, giving out a cheer afterwards.

We all went and just messed around a bit more before Chris went off to do whatever it is he does. Being just Tara and I in the room, we decided to sit down and talk a little.

"How much you wanna bet that within the next day there's going to be people selling shirts saying, 'I survived 2012'?" I quickly said.

Tara just busted out laughing. "Oh god, and think of all the people who are going to piss themselves when they realize the world isn't over and that they might have gotten someone knocked up."

I lost it at this.

Tara and I had been best friends since we were little. When I was 7, I was at school when they introduced this new girl who was transferring in. She was shorter than everyone else, wore these massive glasses they basically covered her face, had braces, red frizzy hair, a few freckles dusting her cheeks. The works. Everyone else began to laugh to themselves as soon as they saw her, including me. After she had been introduced to the class, the teacher ended up sitting her right next to me. At the time I was groaning, thinking of how of all the people in the class I happen to be one of the ones that had to sit next to the freak.

She wasn't very social. In fact, she was so shy that for the first month she was in the class, she never made a friend. All she would do was sit in silence, during the group projects she would choose to be by herself, and at recess, she would just sit in a corner of the playground and draw in this binder of hers. No one ever tried to be her friend. At times, some of the other boys I would play with would pick on her. We even began playing a game where one of us would go over to her and trick her into thinking we were going to play with her or something, and then when she wasn't looking, they'd push her over. We never knew why, but she never bothered to tell the teacher what we were doing.

It never mattered though. We all thought what we were doing was hilarious.

One day though, the others decided it was my turn to go over to her. I don't know why, but I was a little nervous. I had always been the one watching, never actually doing anything. It had always seemed like it would be so much fun. So, why were my hands shaking as I walked over there?

We were on the playground at the time so, as per usual, she was sitting there drawing in her binder, not minding anything else that was going on. When I got to her she didn't even bother to look up at me. I didn't know what to do or what to say. I couldn't look stupid in front of the others so I had to do something.

"So, what are you drawing?" She didn't respond at all. She just kept drawing. "Hello? Did you hear me?" She began drawing quicker so I thought she might have been able to. If I couldn't even get her to look at me, how was I gonna do anything. I was getting a little frustrated after a minute of trying to talk to her and the only response being that she'd continue to draw.

I finally grew curious as to what she was drawing everyday that kept her so occupied, when I decided to look at it. When I looked at her drawing, I was surprised. It was good. Really good. On top of that it was my favorite cartoon character at the time.

"Is that Sonic the Hedgehog?" He was my favorite character at the time. I hardly ever got to see the show, but that didn't bother me. I loved every episode I saw. I was thinking about this when she did something else. She paused for a second, then just kept on drawing. That gave me an idea.

"That's really cool. I love him. I mean I hardly get to see the show cause it usually comes on when I'm not home, but still. That's so cool. He's my favorite character."

"Mine is Tails." I was surprised. Her voice was so soft. I almost didn't even hear her.

"Really? Why Tails?"

She paused for second time. But, this time instead of going back to her drawing, she closed her binder and looked at me. She had the greenest eyes I had ever seen. They were practically the color of emeralds.

"I really like him because even though Tails doesn't do a lot, he's really smart and is always there when Sonic needs him. He's the friend you can always count on."

I don't know why, but I wanted to talk to her more after that. Blame it on being a kid who gets distracted easily. We ended up talking for the rest of recess. When we got back inside, my friends ended up teasing me to no end.

The next day, they told me I needed to do it again since I "chickened out". Surprisingly though, the same thing happened. We talked all recess. Although this time we talked about all our different shows and whatnot. This kept happening. Every recess, we'd both sit down and talk about the things we liked. Eventually, how we acted around each other changed in class too. We'd pass notes between each other and we would even partner up during projects. Eventually, I stopped playing and hanging out with the other guys and just played with her. We ended up becoming best friends all the way through high school and into college.

She ended up changing a whole lot since those years in elementary school. She ended up getting contacts, the braces came off, she got her hair under control, and she ended up filling out very nicely. She ended up turning into the type of girl every guy wanted.

One time when we were hanging out, we were joking around and she ended up throwing one of her bras at me. I'm guessing it was just the closest thing at hand at the time. She was a 34DDD. It was ridiculous. She was only 5'0" and really skinny so they looked even bigger on her.

Funny thing is, she was still really nerdy. She still drew and was incredibly good at it. She got A's in all of her classes. She was even captain of the chess club. On top of that she was a big anime fan and went to anime conventions whenever she had the chance. Her favorite that she ended up convincing me to go to with her one year was Otakon. It was actually a lot of fun.

Anyways, we ended up going to the same college together. VCU. Home of the Rams. She was double majoring in Art and Pre-Nursing while I was there for Biology. We pushed each other all the time to do better and both had a 4.0 into our junior year. When our junior year did come along we decided to move out of the dorms and share an apartment over near Carytown. It was nice. This is where we ended up meeting Chris, who was our neighbor. We all ended up becoming pretty good friends.

Anywho, here we are on the supposed last day of our lives, talking it up on the couch. We talked for a couple more minutes about the crazy thing we thought people were doing, different shows we watched and whatnot. Eventually, a silence settled over us as Tara looked down. She looked like she was concerned about something.

Resting my hand on her arm I said, "Hey, what's up? It looks like something's on your mind."

She sat there for a moment before saying, "I know chances are the world isn't going to end, but still the thought scares me. There'd be so many things I haven't done, ya know."

"What else did you want to do anyways?"

Tara was a bit of a dreamer at times. She would imagine all these crazy scenarios in her head and occasionally some would just get to her.

"Well, there's that convention I've always wanted to go to. Learn to play the piano. Learn a martial arts style. Find a boyfriend… get married." She was blushing a little at that last statement. Funny thing is even though she's gorgeous, she had only ever had one boyfriend. I ended up finding out he cheated on her when I found her at my door crying her eyes out. I went up to him the next day in school and decked him in the face. I might have been suspended for a week, but it was totally worth it.

"Tara." She looked up at me. "I promise you that you will get to do all of that. I mean come on. What are the chances some crazy ancient culture could predict our end?"

She let out a soft giggle. "Yeah. I guess you're right. I mean if the world was gonna end, wouldn't we have seen some signs by now?"

"Exactly! Now come on. Quit being so depressing and have a little fun."

Chris decided to walk back in and speak up at that moment. "Alright, here it comes guys."

We all watch the tv as the ball in New York dropped. Thirty seconds. Twenty seconds. Ten seconds. Midnight. We all stood there for a second before I busted out laughing.

"See? I told you it wasn't going to end. Alright, let's head out and see if-" At that moment I was stopped.

The room had begun shaking.

Gently at first, but soon becoming more violent. Things were starting to fall over and we began finding it harder and harder to keep our balance.

Tara grabbed onto my arm before saying, "Eric, I'm scared."

Hugging her to me I responded calmly, "It's okay. It's probably just an earthquake that will-" And at that moment I heard a crash before everything went black. The shaking stopped. Everything fell silent. Even the air ceased to continue moving.

It was as if a void had fallen over me.

It was then that I realized that neither Tara nor Chris were with me anymore. Looking around I desperately tried to find them. I called out. I screamed. I cried, but still nothing answered me and nothing else came into my view. I kept going until a voice seemed to resonate from every direction.

"Dude, would you try and keep it down? I've got a bad hangover and YOU are not making it any easier on me."

"…W-What?"

"Yeah, that shut you the fuck up really quick didn't it?"

"Who are you? Where are you?"

"Oh you know. Everywhere and nowhere. Always with you, watching over you and that sort of bullshit."

"Wait. Are you God?"

"DING DING DING! We have a winner. Tell them what they've won Shirly."

There was a short pause before I heard a girlish voice say, "Nothing."

"Well, that's too bad. Better luck next time."

"Wait a second, if you're God, aren't you supposed to be incredibly wise and gentle and all that."

Well, you know at first I did live up to that stereotype, but after a few thousand years, I got bored, so I decided to play the biggest prank on you all and convince this one family that their kid was my son. Started a whole revolution."

**(I'm so gonna piss someone off, but who cares. I'm having a lot of fun. Also, please try not to take me too seriously, I just thought it would be fun to depict God this way. I will say this though, I will block anyone that decides to send me a butthurt review. Just saying.)**

"Wait, so the Bible is-"

"A lie. Yep. Although, Lucifer and the other angels are real. Lucifer isn't that mean though. He's actually right here. Say 'Hi' Lucy."

Next thing I know, a voice that strangely resembled Guru from Dragonball Z Abridged said, "Hello."

"He's such a nice guy. Anyways, this isn't making my hangover any better so onto business. I got tired of all the bullshit going on in your world so I decided to end it. Thought it would be fun to go with this crazy theory that the Mayans predicted the end. Turns out the reason the calendar ended there was cause the guy who was making it died."

I was baffled. I had no idea how to react. I wasn't that religious, but still, I never expected a god to be like this.

"So, where would you like to go?"

I was confused. Was he giving me the choice of going to Heaven or Hell? If that were the case, wouldn't the answer be obvious? "What do you mean?"

"Well, things aren't as simple as Heaven and Hell. Ever watched the show Supernatural?"

"No."

"You should. Great show. Anyways, in there they say that Heaven isn't just one place, but instead an infinite number of places. It's made up of each person's paradise. Heaven is kinda like that, but instead of being sent to your paradise, you choose where you are gonna go. Heck, there was a guy who chose to go to a world made entirely of chocolate pudding. Weirdo. Anyways, that's the deal. Where do you want to go?"

It took a little bit to take this in. The idea of doing whatever I wanted or going to any world I wanted. The choices were limitless. I was thinking of going to a world of sexy women when a thought occurred to me.

"Umm, before I answer, have you already talked to my friend Tara?"

"The really hot girl? Yeah, she went off to the world of Naruto. Wanted to start back at the same time as he did and that sort of stuff."

I nearly facepalmed at this. Of course she would want to go there. She was obsessed with Naruto. I mean given it was a pretty awesome manga, I was still wondering why she's pick such a dangerous place over one of her other favorite animes.

"God Damnit."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. You all keep telling me to damn all this stuff. Damn this. Damn that. Why don't you go and damn your own stuff?"

I shook my head a little at this. Breathing out I began, "Can you send me to the same world as her?"

"Dude, why?"

"She's my best friend and I need to protect her."

"You sure about that? You could have anything. I mean anything, Dude."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Alright then."

"Although, one thing. Could you make it so slowly over time I gained the Kyuubi's worth in chakra? Maybe even throw in an eye kekkei genkai or something. It'll make it easier for me to stay alive and protect her."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Really?" I was actually a little excited about this. At first, I was really scared because of the world I was about to head into, but now I'm feeling a little more sure of myself.

"Yeah, I mean you seem like a cool guy so why not? And I mean it is your world to make up so you could be a 200 foot tall purple poke dotted giraffe that breathed fire if you wanted."

For some reason I considered this for a second. Quickly dismissing the idea, I said, "Thanks."

"One warning though."

I was a little scared. "What is it?"

"Once I send you here, there's no changing your mind and going to a different world. You sure about this?"

Letting out a sigh, I said, "Yeah. Send me there."

"Alright. Good luck, Dude."

Suddenly, there was a bright light. I began feeling my body be pulled in ever direction then, suddenly, thrown forward. It wasn't very pleasant. Imagine how it feels when you're going down the first drop on a rollercoaster, then multiply that feeling by a hundred. I felt like I was racing forward at the speed of light when I felt myself hit a hard surface.


	2. 1st Update (Clarification & Ideas)

**Ok, so a little thing for those that are afraid my character is right off the bat going to be ridiculously powerful, he will not. It will take a long time before he gains all of that chakra. On top of that, while he is going to use the shadow clones, I'm not going to let him be able to use them for a while. Basically, he'll be trying over and over for a very long time before even successfully making one. I have a plan. Trust me on it. **

** Also, I'm not going to throw him the Rinnegan or something. I'm trying to come up with ideas for an original eye kekkei genkai. If you have any ideas then let me know. I'm kinda struggling right now.**

** Another thing, I put harem in the summary because I have a few people in mind and don't want to give them away yet…ok, other than one person I have no idea who he's gonna end up with. He'll get 2 MAYBE 3 girls. We'll see how I feel. Also, for those who think the clan restoration act is a stupid idea, bullshit. It's a fantastic idea. They've made it pretty damn clear that people don't normally have multiple girlfriends in the anime having so is frowned upon, so giving them a legitimate reason for it is nice. I got flack from a couple people in my last story for it.**

** Ok, so final thing, I need help. Ideas. I need ideas.**

**1) I need ideas for girls that can be with Naruto and Eric. Give me a good reason why I should even consider them. (Hinata stays so do not even try and convince me otherwise.) NO FILLER EPISODE CHARACTERS (I would not know who they are nor would I care), NO CROSS-GENDER, they can be young or older girls. I'm probably gonna throw Tsunade to Naruto later on simply because she's sexy as fuck. **

**2) I need ideas for an original eye jutsu.**

** Please log into fanfiction so that if you have an idea I can actually talk to you about it. I have NO way of contacting you if you don't.**

** Speaking of, does anyone know if the feature to make it so people can only review if they are logged in is still available? If so, can you please tell me how to turn it on?**


	3. Reunited

**Two things:**

**1) For those saying my story sucks and that the other was better, what kept you reading the other one? It certainly wasn't the writing because it sucked and I think I'm better now than I was before. I can only assume it's the lemons which while I love lemons, are not what makes up a good story. Also, you read this message meaning you're still following and actually liked it. **

**2) For those thinking this is a self insert story. No, it's not. Eric is nothing like me and on top of that, my name isn't Eric. **

**Anyways, onto chapter two. I hope you enjoy it.**

As I said, I felt like I was rushing forward at the speed of light before I hit the ground. You know how when you read a story and it explains going through of portal or traveling through time or what have you and then hitting the ground, it says that it just fazed them or something? BULLSHIT! I hit the ground and I hit it hard. Hard enough to where everything went black an instant afterwards. There was no hitting the ground and thinking about where I was or how I felt. It was more like "Hey Eric! I'm Ground!" Boom! Out like a light!

When I finally came to, I felt myself laying on a soft surface. Ok, so I'm assuming I'm not where I landed. Where am I then? The fogginess of my mind cleared up just enough for me to take in some of my surroundings.

White walls. A window. A few electronic instruments here and there. A door on the other side of the room as well as to my left. Oh, and I was lying in a bed. A hospital. It had to be. I hate hospitals. They always have a weird smell and no matter what you have in front of you to do you always would rather be somewhere else. I don't know why, but they always made me feel really uneasy.

My mind was still clearing up when I heard someone say, "Doctor, he's awake."

About thirty seconds later a man came wearing a white coat, a blue shirt, tan pants, and seemed to be in his forties. He knelt down next to me and reached up to open my eyelids a bit more before shining a light in my eyes. "Well, his pupils are dilating properly. That's good." Taking my wrist into his hand he then checked my pulse, followed by a whole bunch of other small test before finally stopping. "Well Son, you took quite a fall there. Or at least that's what I'm assuming. One of our shinobi found you in the middle of one of the training grounds and from the bruises on your body it had looked like either you fell or something really big hit you. One of our medics healed you up, but still… Do you mind telling me what you were doing out there?"

"I don't know. There was a bright light, I hit something, then nothing." My mind had finally managed to clear up when I thought of something. "Why is my voice so high pitched?"

Before anyone could say anything, I jumped up out of the bed and ran over to what I was hoping would be a bathroom. Thankfully, I was right. Rushing in and closing the door, I went up to the mirror inside and looked in before letting out a scream.

"Why the fuck am I a kid again?!" I thought. Staring back at me was my seven-year-old body.

"**Uhhh, that'd be me.**

My eyes flew wide open and I stood stock-still. "God?" I thought.

"**Yeah.**"

"Are you talking in my head?"

"**Yuh huh.**"

"And you're telling me you made me a kid?"

"**Yep.**"

"…Why the hell would you do that?! I'm tiny now and now I have to go through puberty ALL OVER AGAIN! Do you know how awful that was?!"

"**Hey! Calm down, Bro-zilla! I can explain that.** **Your friend, Tara, wanted to start out in the same year as that kid Naruto when he started at the academy. She wanted to be in his class. You said you wanted to protect her, so the only way I could make it so you could stay near her is to make you a kid so you can be in her class too. Oh, and one other thing.**"

I sighed, "What is it?"

He started chuckling a little. "**Look in your pants.**"

For a second I was wondering what he was talking about when it dawned on me.

"No. No. No. No! No! NO!" I slowly pulled the front of my pants forward, which I just now realized were suited for my kid-sized body, and looked inside. "God Damnit!"

"**Nope.**"

"Shut up!"

Next thing I knew, I heard him laughing as the Trololololol song started playing in my head. For an all-powerful being that's supposed to be incredibly wise, he was kind of a dick.

It took me a minute, but I finally managed to calm down and compose myself before leaving the bathroom. When I walked out of the bathroom, the doctor was standing there looking strangely at me.

"Are you ok, Son? I heard you scream when you went in the bathroom."

"Yeah, Doc, I'm fine. Just slipped is all." Sighing, I looked out the window to the side to see the village of Konohagakure spread out before me. "Well, at least he didn't drop me off in some other village." I thought. "Hey Doc, would it be possible for me to talk to the Hokage? I was hoping to ask about joining the ninja academy.

"Well, I guess you might be able to. You'd have to go over to the Hokage Tower to see for sure."

"Ok, great."

"You can go now if you want to. You vitals were all good, so I had someone take care of everything for you to go while you were in the bathroom. We just need to get you to sign a few things."

I followed him to the front desk and signed a few papers that put on the record that I had been there and treated and a couple other things. Afterward, I asked the doctor how to get to the Hokage Tower and after thirty minutes and a few wrong turns, I found myself in front of the Hokage Tower.

It was really weird. I had seen it a bunch in the anime, but standing here looking at it in person… it was an odd feeling. I glanced up and off to the left to look at the Hokage monument.

I think it was at that moment that it finally hit me that I was in the world of Naruto because, suddenly, I had a face-splitting grin and was shaking all over. I calmed down soon enough and finally headed on inside.

When I walked in, I looked around just to see a normal room. Nothing spectacular. A few windows here and there, a staircase on the opposite side of the room heading up, a few chairs off to the side, and then finally a woman sitting at a small desk near the back. Going up to her I ask if the Hokage was free at all and explained about why I was there. She told me to sit down for a second while she went up to see. After only a minute, she came back down and told me that he was available at the moment before telling me to head on up.

When I got to the top and was standing in front of the doors heading into the Hokage's office, I took a second before taking a deep breath and walking in. Sitting in the far back behind his desk was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage. Even at an old age he gave off the absolute feeling of respect and power. He was definitely not a man to be messed with.

"Ah, there you are. Come in. Come in." I slowly walked in before he ushered me to a seat. He then continued, "So, Mina told me you wish to enter the ninja academy and from the description I was given earlier today, I can only assume that you're are the young boy one of my shinobi found unconscious. Is that right?"

I don't know why, but I was so nervous. "Yes, Sir." I responded.

"Well, then if I'm going to consider letting you into my academy, would you mind telling me your name and where you're from? We've gone through all our records and we can't seem to find anything on you so I can only assume you're not a resident of this village. On top of that, we have no record of you entering this village."

Did I say I was nervous? Let me rephrase that. I was freaking the fuck out and it showed! My entire body was shaking. How could I tell this man that I had come from a world that ended, met the creator of everything, knew about this world and had decided to come to it after my own death? The answer? I couldn't.

"My name is Eric Glory. I-"

"Wait. Eric Glory? You're Tara Rave's friend!"

She was here? In an instant, my fear and nervousness were completely forgotten. "You know Tara?! Where is she?!"

"Yes, yes, calm down. Yes, of course I know her. She came to Konoha a couple months ago. Asked to be in the academy as well. She'd come around every so often and we would talk a little. It's a nice break from all the paperwork I have to do. Anyways, she talks about you all the time."

She was ok. Thank god.

"**You're welcome.**"

"Ugh. I feel like this thing with you is either gonna be really funny or get really old after a while." I thought.

"**Eh, we'll see.**"

"By the way, how was she here months ahead of me? I was only talking to you for a few minutes."

"**I'm God. I can send you to a million years in the future if I want. To answer your question though, I just felt like putting you farther into the future.**"

"You felt like it?"

"**Yep.**"

I sighed at this. "Whatever."

Focusing back on the situation at hand, I noticed the Hokage looking at me expectantly. "I'm sorry, I zoned out. What did you say?"

He let out a small breathe of annoyance. "I said that it was good to meet Tara's friend, but I still needed to know how you got into the village."

I guess I could tell him a half-truth. Hopefully that'll work. "To be honest, I don't know. The last things I remember after leaving my home were being in some kind of black void, a flash of light, and then waking up in the hospital. I really wish I could tell you, but I can't."

He seemed to be thinking for a bit. "Perhaps it was a space-time jutsu. However, only incredibly powerful and skilled shinobi are able to perform those. If someone that strong captured you in that kind of jutsu, then there had to be a reason for it."

"Yes! It worked." I thought.

He looked up at me with an intense gaze. "Young man, do you have any idea what someone like that would want with you?"

"I honestly have no idea."

He gave another thoughtful look before saying, "Well, I'll try and have some of my shinobi look into this and see if they can find out anything. Until then though, would you like to go see Tara?"

At this I immediately perked up. "Yes! Please! I've been really worried about her."

He chuckled a little before saying, "Well, come along then. I'll show you where she's staying. "

We left tower and were heading down the street when he continued on. "Konoha has an apartment complex meant for those without a family or home to live in who are also attending the ninja academy or is in the ninja force themselves. Until the day they graduate, the lodging is free and each individual will receive a monthly allowance to use for food, clothes, or anything else they might want or need. At the moment there are only a fifteen people living in this complex, Tara being one of them. The new year for the academy starts in a month, so until then you and her will just have to find another way of keeping yourselves busy."

"Hokage, is there anywhere with some books for the ninja arts that I might be able to study to get a heads up on things?"

"Yes, there is. The Konoha library has a specific area meant for those in the academy and graduates themselves. At the moment you'll only be able to have access to a very limited supply of books, but when you graduate and increase in rank, you'll be able to get more."

This was good. I might not be able to do a whole lot, but at least I could start getting stronger and learning to protect Tara and myself. First things first though, I needed to learn how to control and use my chakra.

It was then that a thought came to me. "Hey, God."

"**Yo, what's up?**"

"I asked to slowly over time gain the chakra amount, so how much do I have now?"

"**About a low-chunin's worth.**"

"Alright, thanks."

"**Sure.**"

It was during this small conversation that we finally found ourselves in front of a large building with doors all over the side along many walkways and levels.

The Hokage looked down at me and said, "Well, we're here. Let's head on in, shall we?"

We walked inside and went up a number of floors before we finally got to the sixth floor. Heading down the walkway we finally came to a stop at door number 69. I had to stop myself from chuckling at this.

I stood behind the Hokage when he reached up and knocked on the door. It was just a second before we heard someone say, "Coming!"

A few seconds later, I heard the door open before I heard the young voice cry out, "Hokage! What are you doing here? Isn't it usually me that comes and visits you?"

He chuckled a little. "Yes, well, I thought that it would be nice to come around and see how you were doing. Especially, since I have a friend of yours that would like to see you."

"A friend? Who is it?"

"See for yourself." As soon as he said that, he moved out of the way, finally letting us see each other.

There she was. Tara. Exactly as I remembered her from so many years ago. Still had the frizzy hair, the still incredibly short height, the dusting of freckles. One thing that was different was that I assumed she found a place selling contacts because she didn't have those massive glasses anymore. I don't think I'd ever been so happy to see her before.

We just stood there staring at each other for a couple of seconds before I saw tears start pouring down her face. Launching herself at me, she wrapped her arms around me the best she could and began crying into my chest. At first, I was shocked. When I finally got over it, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tightly to me.

Looking up, I saw the Hokage gazing at us with a huge grin across his face. He was genuinely happy. I'm glad that Tara was able to find somebody who cared for her while I wasn't here.

It took a couple minutes, but she finally calmed down and took a step away from me. Sporting one of the biggest smiles I had ever seen on her, she began to rub the remaining tears from her eyes. She looked up at the Hokage for a second before thanking him.

"Eric, I'll come by later tonight with the key to your apartment."

I smiled at him. "Thank you, Hokage."

"Alright, well, I'm sure you both have a lot of talking to do, so I'll leave you be." Immediately after, he turned around and walked off.

Grabbing my hand, Tara quickly pulled me inside her apartment and closed the door before giving me another hug.

Finally ending it, she looked at me and said, "Eric, what're you doing here? How did you even find me?

"Well, God told me where you went and I thought you might have gotten a little over your head, so I came after you?"

"God, told you?"

Wait. I'm pretty sure she met him, so what's going on?

"Yeah, say 'Hi.' God."

Suddenly, we heard a resoundingly loud, "**Sup, Bitch!**"

"Hey, be nice." I said.

There was a small sigh. "**Fine.**"

She went wide-eyed for a second. "Wait, _that_ is god? _He's_ the one that sent me here?"

"Yep. How did you not know? I mean you did talk to him, right?"

"Well, when everything ended before, I was suddenly in this giant white room with the Eternal Dragon from Dragonball Z staring down at me. I thought the voice was a bit different, but still."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah."

**(Flashback)**

Everything suddenly stopped shaking as a blinding light flashed before Tara found herself in a giant white room devoid of any objects. Turning around, she suddenly found herself face-to-face with the Eternal Dragon.

"What the fu-"

"You have summoned the Eternal Dragon! State your wish and I will grant it!"

She looked at the massive creature strangely. "…I didn't summon you."

The dragon suddenly gave her an annoyed look. "Yes, you did. How else would I be here?"

"Well, if I summoned you, then where are your balls?"

"Hey, Bitch, you trying to start something?"

She gave the dragon an annoyed look. "Your dragonballs. You know? There are seven of them. They are orange and have stars in them. I'd need them to summon you."

Looking down at the end of the dragons tail, there were no dragonballs to be seen.

There was an awkward pause. "Just make your damn wish."

"Hmm, well, how about you make me young enough to be in the same year at the academy as Naruto from the anime and send me to his village so I can be a ninja."

"Seriously? That's what you want?"

"Yeah. Oh! And can you give me wind and fire nature chakra and really good chakra control?"

"Why do you want those?"

"Good chakra control for medical jutsus and wind and fire for really powerful fire attacks."

"…Yeah, sure. Whatever." The dragon then whispered, "Ruin all of my fun, why don't you?"

"What was that?"

"I said, 'your wish has been granted.'"

With a flash of his eyes, Tara suddenly found herself standing a couple hundred yards outside the gates of Konohagakure.

**(End Flashback)**

"Wait, so I get shot at the ground, but even after you didn't get along with her, she just gets dropped on her feet, perfectly fine?"

"**Yep.**"

"Why?!"

**"You were a cool dude. I thought you would think it's funny."**

"Dude! You knocked me out!"

"**And when you woke up were you still hurt?**"

"No, but-"

"**Then everything is fine.**"

"…Dude, you're a huge dick." I said with a scowl.

"**That's what she said.**"

I just stood there in silence wondering what the hell was wrong with him.

"**No seriously. There are some ****_very_**** religious people out there.**"

"Whatever. Could you just go away for now?"

"**Oh yeah. For sure. You do your thing man. Wooh!**"

After I was sure he was gone, I looked back at Tara. "You know, if it wasn't so amusing that God himself acts like that, I would have gotten really annoyed a long time ago."

She giggled a little. "I'll bet."

I grinned a little bit as I into her eyes. "I'm glad to see you again, Tara."

"That goes double. It's been really cool actually being here, but still, I missed you and everyone else."

We just smiled at each other for minute, practically glowing at the fact that we were back with our best friend again.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I met Naruto!"

My eyes widened. "Really?"

She was beyond excited. "Yeah! He's one of the people that live in this apartment complex. I met him after about a week of living here. We ended up becoming really good friends. He's really such a sweetheart."

"Well, I'm glad you've been making a couple friend while you were here."

She just smiled at me. "Yep, but now I've got you again."

For the rest of the day we just hung out. She showed me her apartment, which was actually pretty nice. She had a futon along with a couple of chairs and a tv in her living room. Her kitchen was fully stocked. And she had a king sized bed, along with a wardrobe of clothes in her room. She told me she had saved up as much money as she could when she started getting the monthly allowance from the Hokage and that the first things she bought were furniture. She did pretty well.

Later, she took me out to the legendary Ichiraku Ramen stand. I've had some instant ramen before, but wow, never had I known how amazing real ramen could be. It was one of the single most delicious dishes I had ever had. No wonder Naruto was such a fan in the manga.

Finally, towards the end of the day, she asked me if I wanted to meet Naruto. Immediately agreeing, we rushed off to his apartment.

He lived on the top floor, at the end of the hall. You know how fanfiction usually say that the hall around his apartment is usually graffiti'd with things like "Die demon" and stuff like that? Well, it's actually not really true. It just looked like a normal hallway. No spray-paint. No demon hating of any kind. Nothing. I was almost surprised by this.

When we got to the end of the hall, Tara turned to me and smiled before turning back and knocking on the door. We waited a bit before we heard the door unlocking and finally opening up.

There he was. The boy who would one day turn the ninja world on it's head and would be known as one of the most powerful ninja to ever exist. Naruto Uzamaki in the flesh.

"Tara! Hey! What's up?" Noticing me, he looked to Tara and asked, "Hey, who's your friend here?"

"Naruto, you remember how I told you all about that friend of mine who I'd know most of my life?"

"Yeah. His name was Eric, right?"

"That's right. Well, this is him."

Naruto's face just lit up. "You found him?! Oh wow! I'm so happy for you. Hey, why don't you two come in for a bit and talk?"

Tara didn't have anything else planned for us, of course, so we followed him in.

The first thing I noticed was that his house wasn't nearly as well furnished as Tara's. There were the essentials, but none of the furniture he had looked particularly special. On top of that, there were instant ramen noodle cups littered all over the place. I guess that's one thing the fanfictions got right. Other than the furniture and the slight messiness, it didn't look too bad.

We all sat down for a while and Naruto ended up being a ridiculously nice guy. A little excitable at times for sure, but he was still very hospitable, going as far as to make us some tea and offer us some ramen. He actually made some very good tea, although we politely declined the ramen saying we had already had some earlier.

I found out that the reason he didn't have the kind of furnishing that Tara did was due to the fact that he spent the same amount of money of ramen as Tara did on her furniture. A fact that Tara had been working to change. The ratio to where their money went was flipped. I was actually pretty amused by this.

We stayed for a couple hours and by the end, Naruto and I were already good friends. We ended up saying our goodbyes though before we headed back to Tara's place where we found a letter with my first months allowance as well as a set of keys with it that went to my apartment, which actually was right next to Tara's thankfully. I ended up taking a look and finding it had very basic furniture. Nothing special. Just a few chairs and a bed. I'd have to change that when I got the chance.

Tara and I ended up staying up late into the night talking away and figuring out what we should do. Eventually, the time to go to bed came around, and Tara not wanting to split up right away, even at my assurance that I'd be right next door, had me crash with her for the night. She said that she was afraid that me being there might have just been a dream and didn't want to let me go. A little cheesy, but I wanted her to be happy.

As we got into her huge bed, she turned to me and said, "Eric, I'm so glad you're here. I was actually really scared that I'd never seen you again." Tears began to form in her eyes.

Scooting closer to her in the bed, I grabbed her and hugged her to me. "It's fine. I wasn't gonna let you go off on your into a world like this. Anyways, we better get to sleep. We've got a lot of shopping we need to do for me tomorrow."

"Oh, that's right!" Tara was the stereotype of a girl when it came to shopping. She loved it. "Alright, well then, I'll see you in the morning. Alright?"

I chuckled a little. "You can count on it."

Learning forward, she gave me a light kiss on the cheek, making me blush slightly, before cuddling up next to me and falling asleep.

I lay there for a bit, thinking about what this world held for me. Eventually, sleep overtook me as I pulled Tara closer to me and closed my eyes.

**(Break)**

** A cookie to whoever can figure out the relation between Tara and Eric's last names. Glory and Rave. A cookie to the one to figure it out. I'll give you a clue. It has to do with another manga.**

**Anywho, I hope you all liked that chapter. What I plan on doing is having parts of each chapter be about the different years in the academy and slowing down for some events and actually laying them out instead of giving a quick overview.**

** A reminder to you all. I need ideas for his kekkei genkei. Preferably one with multiple tiers.**

** Thanks you all for following me and for those who are showing there support. However, if there's any real constructive criticism that you can give that does not have to do with my writing style, then I'd much appreciate it.**


End file.
